


Someone New [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Jealousy, M/M, No Dialogue, One-Sided Attraction, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: Mike can always tell when James is sleeping with someone new.A podfic of Someone New by bdr28
Relationships: James Currie/Mike Huttlestone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Someone New [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634623) by [bdr28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdr28/pseuds/bdr28). 



> Wow, my first podfic of 2020 and it's only... September. My podfic-fu has been missing most of the year but got reignited when I fell headfirst into the Sorted fandom. I have at least one other podfic recorded and more I'd like to, let's see if I can keep it up. :)

  


**Length:** 0:06:11  
**Download:** [MP3](https://parakaproductions.com/audio/SF-Someone%20New%20bdr28-paraka.mp3) (4.3 MBs) ||| [M4B](https://parakaproductions.com/audio/SF-Someone%20New%20bdr28-paraka.m4b) (7.3 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Streaming**  
  
Or [click to stream on mobile](https://parakaproductions.com/audio/SF-Someone%20New%20bdr28-paraka.mp3)


End file.
